bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
White Wulf Faelan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830418 |no = 8250 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 32, 38, 44, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 113, 116, 122, 128 |normal_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 89, 95, 113, 116, 125, 131 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 10, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 116, 119, 121, 127, 133, 139 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 6 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 56, 62, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 95, 98, 101, 107, 113, 116, 119, 125, 131, 137 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Powerful warriors the Isengrim might have been, but not even they could stay the demonic corruption that creeped across the land of Galardhon. The unholy curse known as the Fuinsignum wrapped its vile tendrils over the heart of the divine Forest Mother, sapping at her strength and life force. That was the moment Faelan finally learned the meaning of her existence. Without a moment's doubt or hesitation, she bravely volunteered to sacrifice her life for the sake of Isengrim, and willingly took upon the curse of the Fuinsignum that blighted their great spirit. Instead of waiting for Death to claim her, Faelan demanded a warrior's death. And where better to die than the accursed Island of Fuindor. Along with the curse of the Fuinsignum, Faelan received half of the divine Forest Mother's soul, granting her the power to manipulate the elements of nature freely. Armed with the blessings of the Divine Forest Mother, the White Wulf Faelan departed to dispense vengeance as the wrath of nature itself and die a proud warrior of the Isengrim. |summon = I am the White Wulf. I bear this burden and curse in the name of the Isengrim! |fusion = I'll show those foul demons! Can I have that juicy bone? Then I'll have a bone to pick with them! |evolution = I'll never falter, I'll never rest! With this power (and bones)! I'll cut down every last demon! | hp_base = 5650 |atk_base = 2244 |def_base = 1829 |rec_base = 1925 | hp_lord = 8072 |atk_lord = 3207 |def_lord = 2614 |rec_lord = 2751 | hp_anima = 9189 |rec_anima = 2453 |atk_breaker = 3505 |def_breaker = 2316 |def_guardian = 2912 |rec_guardian = 2602 |def_oracle = 2465 |rec_oracle = 3198 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Chosen of the Forest |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is above 50%, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes |bb = Shroud of Joro |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Earth, Water attack on all foes, activates Water barrier, probable status ailment counter for 3 turns, negates all status ailment for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 3000 HP on barrier, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Paralysis, Poison, 15% chance to reflect Weak, Sick, Injury |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Wolven Frenzy |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), 10 combo random powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per each use up to 3x (600% multiplier total), 25% chance to inflict status ailments, 160% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 350% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 500~1100 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Wrath of Fenris |ubbdescription = 31 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, activates Earth barrier, adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = Also attacks with Water element. 25000 HP on barrier, 300% boost on damage against status afflicted foes, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Isengrim Champion |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 830417 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill2_2_sp = 30 |omniskill2_2_desc = Adds negation of Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill2_3_sp = 40 |omniskill2_3_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill2_4_sp = 30 |omniskill2_4_desc = Allows BB buff effects to last for 5 turns |omniskill2_4_note = Only applies to probable status ailment counter and negation for all status ailments |omniskill2_5_sp = 40 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds Earth barrier effect to SBB |omniskill2_5_note = 3000 HP |omniskill2_6_sp = 20 |omniskill2_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's barrier effect |omniskill2_6_note = +1000 HP, 4000 HP on barrier total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds Earth barrier effect to SBB") |omniskill2_7_sp = 40 |omniskill2_7_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill2_7_note = +100% boost, 450% on SBB, 700% on UBB total |omniskill2_8_sp = 30 |omniskill2_8_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's damage boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill2_8_note = +40% boost, 200% on SBB, 340% boost on UBB total |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Faelan2 }}